Kyofu
by xxagent182xx
Summary: AU 2 FBI Agents, one serial killer, no clues.Agent Briefs and Agent Kakarrot are trying to capture the infamous serial killer who calls herself Kyofu.Will they be able to figure out who she is or will they become the next dead? VXG
1. 1

Kyofu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: Another fic? UGH! Anyways, This is an A/U. There are no such things as Sayians. None of the characters relationships are the same. Such as Vegeta and Trunks aren't related. That's basically all you need to know. You'll figure everything out when you read this. I hope you enjoy this and hopefully you'll review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta Briefs glanced over at his partner, Goku Kakarrot. He was dressed in a suit, black like his hair. The pants weren't doing a very good job at concealing his muscular legs. The white undershirt was now wrinkled like his once neatly ironed suit. His black tie loose around his neck. He was flipping through another file. Scanning over information he had gathered. Each page fell on top of the others. Vegeta sighed heavily as frustration clearly printed across Goku's face. His teeth biting into his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.  
  
Goku was at a loss. There were no clues. Nothing. The only clue they had was it's a woman. Every day the body count rose. "Dammit . . . there's nothing." There were teeth marks in his lips, almost causing the older man to chuckle.  
  
Vegeta stood up from his chair. "Come on Goku. It's late." He put his hand up to stifle his yawn.  
  
"I know. I just want to crack this case.  
  
Vegeta stepped behind the disappointed man. "I know you do. You will solve it, but not without rest. You'll be in no condition to go after someone if you can't stay awake. Besides I don't want a dead partner." He pushed Goku's chair gently. "Come on."  
  
Goku closed his eyes for a moment; it had been a while since he had a decent amount of sleep. "You're right." He picked up the papers and put them in the correct files then shoved them in his briefcase. He slowly got to his feet, his knees aching from sitting so long. He faced Vegeta; a grin making it's way to his unblemished face.  
  
Vegeta forced a smile; just seeing his partner smile sent his heart fluttering. "I'm always right, you should know this by now." He already had his black briefcase in his firm grip. He turned quickly the opposite direction and to the door that exited out of Goku's office. With a swift turn and push, the door was open and both of the men were out. Goku shut the door behind him. They passed other offices, all of them empty.  
  
"What time is it?" Goku asked as he walked down the hall, his shoes barely making a sound, while Vegeta's squeaked every time they stepped onto the tile.  
  
"Too late to get any sleep." He paused and glanced down at his watch. "One thirty two."  
  
"Thank god for coffee." Goku mumbled as he stepped in front of Vegeta and opened the glass front door to the Federal Bureau of Investigation building. Vegeta let the door shut on it's own. They headed towards the parking garage; it was silent as Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Security's not very tight any more."  
  
"Yeah, letting their guard down again. It'll be like last time." Goku frowned as he remembered that day. Many FBI agents had died. Too many.  
  
"We have more important things to worry about than that. Tomorrow, there will most likely be another homicide victim that fits the usual description. All we can do is wait for more evidence-"  
  
"Wait! We've been after this girl for almost three years! I want her caught not only did she kill a good friend of mine; she's been eluding us and it pisses me off. I'm almost ready to drop the case."  
  
Vegeta eyed his friend. "I know; but dropping the case won't make her go away. We need to get solid evidence against her."  
  
Goku cut him off, "but we don't even know who she is? It can be anyone."  
  
Vegeta's frown deepened as they continued to walk down the empty parking garage. Goku was right. He hated it when Goku was right. His blood ran cold as they heard a shout for help. They both took off in the same direction, towards the back of the garage. It was almost completely empty except for five vehicles. With a flick of his wrist, Goku motioned for Vegeta to go to the right and he went to the left. The cry was louder this time but was abruptly cut off. Goku's eyes went wide. 'Dammit, it better not be another victim.' He rounded a black SUV, his shined shoes touching the edge of a pool of crimson. He froze as he saw something move.  
  
"VEGETA!" He shouted and extended his arm towards the moving figure. It dashed behind a nearby car. "OVER THERE!" Vegeta was already speeding towards the figure. He hair was shoved back. He panted as he neared the shadowed person, his gun now raised. He cautiously inched towards the figure. It seemed to slow.  
  
"FREEZE, FBI!" The figure suddenly took off. It quickly disappeared from sight. Vegeta slowed to a stop. He growled under his heavy breathing. "Fuck." Goku stepped beside him.  
  
"Did you get a look at her?"  
  
Vegeta ran the back of his hand across his forehead, "No . . . is he dead?" Goku nodded.  
  
"Another murder. I think it was her." Goku's fist tightened. "Dammit." He then rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I'll go call an ambulance." Vegeta nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku jerked awake as files were dropped onto his desk. He rubbed his eyes as Trunks yelled at him. "I thought you were going to finish these!"  
  
Goku then yawned, enraging the purple haired man more. His eyes narrowed to slits as Goku spoke calmly. "Sorry about that sir. I was busy and we found the body and everything else on top of that . . ." His eyes drooped again.  
  
"No one else here is slacking off. Now since you don't seem to want to do these you and Agent Briefs are going to go down to the coroners and make sure that it was Kyofu who did this. Then go home and get some rest. Be in tomorrow and don't let me catch you sleeping again." Goku smiled at his higher and got up from his seat.  
  
"Does Agent Briefs already know of this assignment?" Trunks nodded. Goku's lips rose at the corners as he walked past him. He already knew that it was the infamous Kyofu who killed the man they found last night. They still haven't gotten a name yet, but he had a feeling in his gut.  
  
He didn't like the feeling and another closely followed it. The feeling that it wasn't safe in the building anymore. She had been in the parking garage. She could work here for all they knew. He exited his office, making sure to leave his door open for Trunks to walk out of. As soon as the purple haired Agent left the room, he let it shut silently. He strolled over to Vegeta's office and brought his hand to the doorknob but it was pulled in, surprising him. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Lets go." He motioned for Goku to follow. They hurried down the hall, passing familiar faces. Vegeta slipped his keys from his pocket and held them in is hand. A low jingling sound came from them. After heading out the front door, they went over to their vehicle. Not their own, the agency had given them a special Expedition so no one could track them. All the Agents had one. Vegeta unlocked the drivers side door, Goku got in the other side. Without saying a word, they strapped their seatbelt in and Vegeta brought the car to life with a twist of the key.  
  
They drove in silence until they got to the very familiar morgue. The two Agents piled out of the SUV and were soon inside.  
  
A black haired woman greeted them. She looked about 35, Vegeta's age. "I'm Chichi. The body is over here. So far, the cause of death is a knife in the heart as were most of the others. He was lucky though; he had a quick death." She said as they followed her into another room. A body lay on the table his nether regions covered. Goku and Vegeta eyed the body. He was fairly good looking. Nice skin, he had nice skin; black spiky hair. His eyes were still open, fear etched in the brown orbs. "Name's Goten Williams."  
  
Goku sighed sadly, "Have you found the mark?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. It's on his ankle this time." She lifted up the blanket at the bottom. The two agents stared at the letters carved into the man's skin. KYOFU  
  
That was her signature.  
  
"Another homicide victim. Dammit . . ." Goku said softly. His eyes went over to Vegeta.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I think we should put out a warning." The others looked at Goku, amusement written on their faces.  
  
"And what will we say Agent Kakarrot? All good looking men beware. Walk in groups?" Trunks' left eyebrow rose.  
  
Goku's eyes downcasted. "It was only a suggestion, sir."  
  
"I know. When we get more solid clues then we'll tell the public."  
  
"But sir, all the victims so far have been males that are attractive to women. They were always alone at the time. The latest murder wasn't like the rest. He worked in the bureau. She was here. This is putting us in danger. The public needs to know!" Goku insisted.  
  
"When the time comes we will do so, but until then you will continue to search for evidence. Maybe you can find something important about your friend that died." Goku's face paled. There was no way he was going to investigate his murder. "I know it's hard but Agent, you can help with his case the best. You knew him well. Go down to his place and search for anything remotely suspicious."  
  
Goku sighed heavily, "Yes sir." He got up from his seat and his eyes met each of the other men that remained seated. "May Agent Briefs accompany me?" There was a succinct silence.  
  
Trunks then spoke up. "Yes." He adverted his attention back to another case.  
  
"Thank you Sir." Goku quickly spun towards the door, swung it open and exited before Trunks could reply.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Agent Briefs." Goku spoke as he stood outside Vegeta's small cubicle. The door opened away from him.  
  
"Agent Kakarrot? What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." Vegeta's forehead was creased in concern.  
  
"I decided to stay . . . you are to go with me to Killian Talias' apartment and search for any evidence." Goku bit the inside of his cheek, cooper bleed into his senses.  
  
Vegeta's eyes saddened for a moment but changed back to emotionless pools. "I'll drive, hold on let me get m-"  
  
"We don't need to drive, it's only a block away." Vegeta's mouth opened in a soundless 'oh'. The door shut behind him. His hands moved up and tightened his black tie. Goku's was still hanging loosely around the collar of his white shirt. A smile appeared on his face for a moment but faded, as he started moving down the hall.  
  
Vegeta trailed after the taller male. His black eyes watching the hypnotizing sway of Goku's hips. He frowned, he had caught himself looking at the younger man in places he knew he shouldn't have been. His eyes constantly wandered over his gorgeous body. He mentally slapped himself. 'I am not gay! I like women. I LOVE WOMEN!!! But . . . Goku doesn't count, he's in a completely separate category. Pure beauty. Not many are in this category but he sure the hell is!' Vegeta smirked, his thought still roaming over the other male's body.  
  
Without even realizing it, Vegeta was already outside of the building and walking down the sidewalk. People quickly passed them in blurs of colors, Vegeta moved himself so he stood next to his partner. Both Agents still walked in silence.  
  
"Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes shot to the right, his hand going to the cold metal of his Beretta. His mind registered the high pitch voice. His hand moved away from his gun and back to his side. Goku did the same next to him.  
  
His eyes caught sight of blue hair. "Bulma." A smile was planted across her barely younger face. Her arms wrapped tightly around Vegeta until he found all his air shoved out of his lungs. Her grip loosened. "It's been a while since I've seen you." She said happily. The squeak in her voice still remained. "I've missed you, bro."  
  
"Same here." Vegeta released his sister from his powerful grasp. Goku was silent through out the whole ordeal. He didn't know Vegeta had a sister. His head cocked to the left in confusion.  
  
Bulma Briefs sky blue eyes went over to the good looking- who was she kidding? The hot man next to her brother. "So are you going to introduce me to your cute friend here?" She purred as pink flooded the curves of Goku's cheeks.  
  
Vegeta nodded towards Goku. "This is my partner Agent Kakarrot." Goku gave his wide gin, baring as many pearly teeth as possible.  
  
"You can call me Go-" Vegeta glared at him. "Uh . . . Agent Kakarrot."  
  
Her left eyebrow rose. "It's nice to meet you Agent . . . Kakarrot." Vegeta eyed his sister. She was not supposed to roll the 'r' like that. He was!  
  
"It's been nice talking to you but we have somewhere important to go."  
  
Bulma's eyes saddened then turned big. "Please can I go?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Stop by my apartment. Kakarrot and I will be by later. Bye." He snorted and continued walking.  
  
"Goodbye Bulma." Goku gave a quick wave and jogged over to his partner.  
  
Bulma eyed them for a moment. 'I should follow them; they are in the FBI. This could prove useful.' She lifted the hood of sweatshirt and covered her soft hair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Jeez, why were you so mean to her?"  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily. "I can't stand her. She does everything in her power to make me angry. We'll leave it at that."  
  
"Okay." Goku answered lowly. "That's where he lived." He pointed to a nice looking apartment complex. The building had no clutter anywhere and the freshly painted building was a light blue.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma listened to the words her brother spoke and was appalled. Her fists tightened, her nails biting into the tender flesh. Her eyes roamed the area they were in. It seemed very familiar to her. Her eyes caught the quick movement of Goku's hand. His pointer finger extended towards an apartment complex. One she knew very well. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she moved closer. The two Agents moved to the stairs that led to the front door. 'Dammit. Don't tell me they're on the Kyofu case.' A smile came to her face. 'This is one mystery they won't be able to solve.' The home belonged to Krillian Talias. A victim of the Kyofu murders. Well no one knew but maybe they do now. 'Fuck . . .' Her thoughts raged as her brother and Agent Kakarrot were let into the building. 'That was the only one where someone showed up.' She made her way to the apartment building. Her feet stepped up as she went up the four steps. Through the glass door she could see them walking down the hall, they rounded a corner and were out of her sight. She frowned. 'I might as well go to Vegeta's apartment. Maybe I can get some information out of them.' She rotated around and let her hood fall back onto her back. She glanced back at the building for another moment then she walked forward, disappearing into a crowd of people.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku pealed back the yellow crime scene tape; Vegeta took it from his grasp. Goku then took out a key ring out of his pocket. Various keys of different shapes, sizes and colors, shimmered in the dull lighting. He put a key between his pointer and thumb, letting the others dangle as he shoved it into the keyhole. With a swift turn to the right and a weak push, the door was open. Vegeta followed the taller male into the large apartment. The stench of blood reaching their noses. Vegeta coughed and covered his nose but Goku seemed to ignore it. The usual strange innocence in his eyes faded and his eyes turned to ice. He set down the key chain on the wooden table that sat in front of a leather couch.  
  
Vegeta broke the silence. "So what exactly are we searching for?"  
  
"Anything that may seem strange."  
  
"Is that why they sent you?" Goku was silent but he nodded. His unruly hair mimicking his movement. "I'll start at his desk and you can search for anything in here."  
  
Vegeta surveyed the living room. It was trashed. A conglomeration of items were thrown across the floor. Glass was scattered across the tan carpet. There also were splattered droplets of crimson. "Is this where he was attacked?"  
  
Goku looked up from the mahogany colored desk. "No."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what happened here?"  
  
"That was where I came in." Vegeta blinked slowly.  
  
"Y-you showed up . . . but there wasn't any witnesses." Vegeta spoke awaiting an answer.  
  
"I know. They said I didn't need to. I was unfit to do so. They asked some questions then that was it."  
  
Vegeta bent down and moved some of the glass aside to look for anything suspicious. "You never told me this." His eyebrows drew together.  
  
"No . . . but you didn't tell me you had a sister." Goku's voice was now half muffled. Vegeta's eyelashes lowered. Goku was right once again. He didn't answer. Goku walked up to him a frown on his face. He obviously hadn't found anything. "We'll search that room next, then Krillian's. Last we'll search the bathroom." Vegeta nodded in agreement. Both Agents moved towards the shut door. Goku opened it and his hand flipped up the light switch. Clearing away the darkness and replacing it with light. Vegeta immediately liked this room a lot better. It didn't have the stench of blood but the aroma of cologne. A very familiar cologne that scent clung to Goku.  
  
Vegeta's arms crossed, "I'm guessing this was your room."  
  
"Yep. Left everything here." He moved towards the neatly made bed. On the dresser next to it sat a picture of Goku and his parents. He picked it up, a smile appearing on his face. He set it back down, his eyes scanned over the room seeing nothing peculiar. "Nothing's different in here." He went past Vegeta who was still looking around the room. "Vegeta." He was snapped out of his thoughts. "Come on."  
  
The door to Krillian's room was left ajar. Vegeta pushed it open the rest of the way with the tip of his black shoe. "Kakarrot, why are they just now sending you here? Why didn't they ask you to see if-?"  
  
"They said I was unwell and it was too personal. They didn't want me having the case but I ended up with it anyways." Goku's hand ran across the messy sheets on the bed. "Him and I were going to go into the case together. We wanted this case so much. We finally got it." Her sat down on the bed. Vegeta listened silently. "I went down to the morgue to look at another body while Krillian stayed here, he hadn't been feeling too well. So, after I was done I came home. As I walked into our apartment, I knew something was wrong. I called for him but got no answer. Then I moved towards the sound of footsteps. As I went past his room, someone slammed into me sending me across the floor and into the living room. We fought until they go the best of me and made a run for it. I got a glimpse of whom it was but I don't recall. I had a concussion so it was very hazy." Vegeta moved closer to Goku.  
  
"We need to finish up in here." Goku's eyes met Vegeta's. An unsaid 'okay' was passed between the two. The taller Agent got to his feet as Vegeta turned and exited the room followed suit by Goku. They moved to the right and they stood in front of the bathroom.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. 2

Kyofu  
  
Chapter 2: chloroform perfume  
  
She silently followed the tall male. His ebony hair flipped around with the movement of the wind. He didn't notice her. That was the idea. She had followed him from the apartment when the two FBI agents had split up. Both on their way home. She knew where Vegeta lived, but to be on the safe side, she needed to know where Agent Kakkarot lived. She wouldn't kill her brother unless she had to but she wouldn't have any trouble killing the other.  
  
They had walked a few blocks, about 3, and turned down Cherry Blossom Street. They passed 3 small homes and Agent Kakkarot stopped outside of one made of brick. He fumbled with his keys he took from his pocket, unlocked the door, but before he stepped inside-he froze and turned around, eyeing the vicinities for anything suspicious. He must have felt her presence, but he didn't see her behind a parked car. He shrugged and opened the door to his small home and stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself. The female caught sight of the house number. 5743. She repeated it over in her mind, quickly memorizing it. She had to go to her brother's house. She did say that she'd meet him there later but she had some free time to have some fun.  
  
She rubbed her hands together in excitement. Her eyes shot down the street, looking for any unsuspecting victims. There was one. A man that appeared a little taller than her with rather long hair. He was quite handsome. She let a smile draw across her face as she sauntered over to him. "Hello." She purred seductively. His eyebrow rose in amusement.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm looking for someone." His voice was deep, but he obviously wasn't interested.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Her eyelashes batted at him.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother, his name is Goku."  
  
" . . . .Got a last name?"  
  
"Kakkarot. He lives down here somewhere . . ." He trailed off and glanced at the homes.  
  
She grinned. "I know where he lives. I just went over there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but he isn't home. He's at work right now. I can take you there if you'd like?"  
  
"Sure. I'm Radditz." He held out his hand, she took it and shook it vigorously.  
  
"My name is Bulma. It's this way." He walked beside her as they made their way to the building.  
  
They walked in silent until Radditz spoke. "So how do you know my brother?"  
  
"My brother knows him."  
  
Radditz nodded. "Who's your brother? I can tell you're not Krillian's."  
  
"Agent Vegeta Briefs."  
  
"Goku's partner eh?" Bulma nodded, quickly tiring from the questions. "You just Goku's friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I just met him not too long ago. He's very nice."  
  
Radditz smiled warmly. "That's very true. So, you just went over to visit him?" 'What was he trying to get at? Oh, he thinks I like him.'  
  
"Well, I was hoping maybe we could go to dinner or something like that. But I don't know him too well . . . and I don't want to get turned down."  
  
"Bulma. How can any man turn you down? You're very attractive."  
  
"That's true." She chuckled. She halted by her apartment. "I need to get something from my house. You wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure why not." He followed her into her apartment building. They entered it and she told him to take a seat. She'd only be a minute. He sat down and she returned a minute later, wearing a purse. "Come on. It's only a few blocks away from here."  
  
They walked briskly across the street and the building came into eyesight.  
  
"Hey Radditz." She sprayed something onto her wrist as he turned to face her. "Can you smell this for me? You think Goku will like it?"  
  
She held her wrist up and he inhaled the scent. His eyes closed and he almost lost his balance. Bulma grasped a hold of him and held her wrist to his nose. Dizziness over took him as he tried not to inhale the scent. He shoved at her but it only caused him to fall backwards and into an alley. He stumbled to his feet. Panic written across his features as he managed to run, seconds later his legs went numb and he found them not under his control any more. They buckled and he slumped to greasy concrete. His dark eyes threatened to roll back as he tried to crawl away from the crazed woman that placed her foot upon his back and pressed down holding him painfully in place. Gloves were now upon her hands as she took something from her black purse.  
  
Goku awoke with the sound of ringing in his ears. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he groped the small bedside table for the phone. He picked it up, silencing the annoying sound and brought it up to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" He mumbled and sat up. "What? . . . Ar-are you sure?" He said in disbelief. "No . . . he-he can't be. Oh god . . . yeah- I'll be fine . . . sure. I'll be there in a few minutes" He set down the phone. His bottom lip twitching slightly as he held back tears. He bit into his lips to make them stop as he got up and quickly dressed himself.  
  
Vegeta waited for his partner, a grim look on his face as he looked down at the body of Radditz. He hadn't needed to even use his ID card to identify him. Vegeta knew him pretty well. He had been the one who told Goku that his brother was dead. Goku would rather him tell him then someone that didn't know him.  
  
His brother had been barely conscious when he was killed. His throat had been gouged out, and he slowly bled to death. The thing that stood out the most was the mark on his face. Letters carved painfully into his skin while he was still alive. Vegeta shivered. Kyofu was the word. He recently found out what it was. It was Japanese for terror.  
  
So far, there was no fingerprints, no fabric of any kind that was not from Radditz, nothing. He turned as Goku stepped next to him. A frown on his usually cheerful features. "Kakkarot?" Vegeta looked up at his friend. "Are you going to be alright?" Goku looked across his brother's still body.  
  
"Yeah . . . is that what I think it is?" He bent down in front of his brother's body and lifted his cold chin.  
  
"Yes. Why was he here? Was he going to visit you?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while. He wanted to see my new house . . ." He trailed off. His eyes going to Vegeta's. "Oh god, what if h- he the-what if they know where I live!"  
  
"Calm down. You're over reacting. They don't even know you're on the case." Vegeta watched as Goku thought it over.  
  
"Yeah, you're right . . ." He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs out of his face for a moment. "He said he'd be by around seven. I got home about 10 minutes till. So, he must have been looking for my house but why would he be all the way over here? He didn't even have to go down this street. His house is the opposite way."  
  
Vegeta frowned, that was odd.  
  
Goku bit into his lip as he thought about it. "The bureau is right over there, maybe he was going there. I don't know why, I was home and awake at the time."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Radditz's body. "Someone must have met him by your home. He didn't know where you live."  
  
"Oh my gosh. They must have seen him and could tell he was looking for someone and decided to help. But why would they bring him this way?"  
  
"Perhaps they do know who you are and told him that you weren't at home."  
  
"-And told him I was at work or something like that. That's why they came this way."  
  
Vegeta clenched his jaw. 'What if they do know where Goku lives?' "Dammit! What if they were there to kill you?"  
  
"Why would they kill me? We don't know who the murderer is. We have no clues. And if they did kill me someone else would be put on the case."  
  
Vegeta nodded. Still uneasy. Goku has all the qualities of the victims. They all had something to do with the government. Radditz was a lawyer. They had all been males, very good-looking males. He fell under that category too.  
  
Vegeta scowled and eyed Goku. "You may be right. But we don't know this murderer's plans. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Goku gave a small smile. "I know. Same with you." Vegeta glanced down at his watch.  
  
"I think we should go home. The coroner is going to take the body. Are you sure you're gong to be alright?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Of course. He's not the first person I know to die, oddly from the same person . . ."  
  
"We'll get her Goku."  
  
Goku smiled at his partner and looked up to the dark sky. "I know we will."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Gosh, I haven't updated in SO long! So I finally sat down and wrote! I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
